


Nuestro Sueno

by dante0220



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Poems, Overcoming Obstacles, Undying Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: Mercedes talks about her bond with Don Alejandro
Relationships: Mercedes Sanchez Villaro/Don Alejandro de la Vega





	Nuestro Sueno

**Author's Note:**

> New World Zorro belongs to the Family Channel and its copyright holders.

Long we know  
Special bond  
From heart flow  
To another fond

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

You’d slip away  
Bid me follow  
On horse we stray  
Toward special hollow

Play we by the river  
Laugh and run  
Affection us did quiver  
Amidst fairies and sun

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

Our special tree  
Serves us well  
It us freed  
To hear Love’s Bell.

Belief we had  
Deep we felt  
Chica and Lad  
Our bond felt

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

Years passed  
A void chilled  
Neglect me harass’d  
Love was still’d  
Parents pushed  
Ambitions keen  
Into marriages us rushed  
When Opportunity seen

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

Sadly I lost sight  
Found I another  
Instinct felt right.  
I Love smother’d

Husband cruel  
Imposter he was  
Played a fool  
I at Haste’s Rush

Broken he left  
Everything of mine  
Badly bereft  
I felt I’d die

Had enough I did  
Love did me call  
From Wastrel I hid  
In your Noble Hall

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

Fortune together  
Did us bring  
Happier and better  
Our hearts did sing

Strife it seems  
Familiar to us  
Trying to crush dreams  
With foolish fuss!

Overcome it we have  
Unite all we shall  
Opportunity we’ll give  
In new hall

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

We are one  
You and I  
Together we are  
Shining like Sun  
High in its sky  
Each the other’s guiding star

Nuestro amor es bueno  
Creemos en nuestro sueño

Te amo, mi Alejandro. Ahora y para siempre

Su Mercedita”


End file.
